An inkjet printing system, as one embodiment of a fluid ejection system, may include a printhead, an ink supply that provides liquid ink to the printhead, and an electronic controller that controls the printhead. The printhead, as one embodiment of a fluid ejection device, ejects ink drops through a plurality of orifices or nozzles.
Typically, various signals, including data, address, and select signals, control which firing cells of a printhead are enabled, i.e., enabled to fire when power is delivered by a fire line associated with the firing cells. Notably, power is still delivered to the fire line even when no firing cells are enabled.